


Rousse et froide

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banshees, Drama & Romance, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Lily Evans Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Durant sa septième année, Drago Malefoy, ancien prince des Serpentards, fait une étrange rencontre dans le Parc de Poudlard. Qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi pleures-t-elle ?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape





	Rousse et froide

**Rousse et froide**

La première fois que Drago Malefoy l'avait vue, c'était suite à la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Elle était là, lors de leur fuite à travers la Forêt interdite, en train de pleurer. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, mais ils devaient fuir, avant que les aurors ou l’Ordre ne se lance à leur poursuite. 

Il la revit une seconde fois, quelques mois plus tard. C'était par une après-midi triste et brumeuse, peu après la rentrée. Le blond était tout seul dans un coin du parc, horriblement seul. Elle était seule elle aussi, assise sur les bords du lac noir. Elle avait la peau pâle, les cheveux d'un roux très flamboyant, des yeux verts avec un éclat rouge et des traces de larmes, noircies, sous les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au château avant, sauf cette nuit-là. Il s'approcha d'elle, probablement plus par curiosité et par intérêt qu'autre chose. Elle releva la tête vers lui, un très léger sourire sur le visage, aussi imperceptible que ceux de son parrain. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils restèrent là, à observer le château. 

Ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois durant l'année, la rousse semblait venir régulièrement dans l'école, peut-être pour y voir quelqu'un ? Néanmoins, son apparence intriguait de plus en plus le blond. Il commença à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ce qu'elle pouvait être, ça le changeait des cours insipides que lui dispensait ces enseignants. Enfin, pour ceux qui savaient enseigner bien évidemment. 

\- Tu es morte n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il un jour qu'ils étaient assis sur une souche d'arbre dans la forêt interdite, c'est pour ça qu'aucun animal ne t'approche jamais je me trompe ? Ils sentent l’odeur de la mort sur toi.

\- Non tu as raison sur toute la ligne, je suis une banshee. Comment l'as-tu découvert ? 

\- Tes yeux, c'est eux qui m'ont permis de comprendre.

\- Néanmoins tu as tort sur un point : tout les animaux ne me fuient pas.

Le Serpentard vit s'avancer face à eux un magnifique sombral adulte qui tendit son museau vers la rousse. Elle commença à le caresser, tout en attrapant de son autre main une pomme pour la lui donner.

\- Qui es-tu en réalité ?

C'était la question qu'elle craignait le plus, celle qui risquait de tout détruire entre-eux.

\- Mon vrai nom est … Lily, Lily Evans. J'ai été à Serpentard, tout comme toi. 

Loin de là, dans le bureau directorial, Severus Tobias Rogue faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, un réflexe qu'il semblait avoir hérité de son prédécesseur. Il était contrarié par les actions de Potter depuis le mariage chez les Weasley. Le brun était quasiment devenu intraçable, ce qui était une très bonne chose pour lui, mais beaucoup moins pour le maître des potions qui devait s'assurer de sa survie. Le fils de Lily avait beaucoup changé durant ces études, il était devenu plus mature et plus réfléchi mais par contre il était toujours autant sanguin. Elle aurait mérité de survivre et de le voir grandir. Elle, qui était sa sœur de tout sauf par le sang, elle n'aurait pas dut mourir cette nuit-là.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, les deux Serpentards continuèrent de se rapprocher, jusqu'à s'embrasser le soir de Noël, seuls dans le parc. Mais avant de partir, la rousse avait une dernière chose à faire.

La bataille faisait rage dehors entre les forces de la lumière et des ténèbres. Lily se tenait dans l'ombre, attendant que son fils s'en aille. Elle aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ces bras, mais, elle devait le laisser partir. Elle n'avait jamais put être là pour lui, malheureusement, et elle ne souhaitait pas interféré avec ce qu'il était devenu. Certains la trouverait égoïste, mais c'était son choix. Dès que les trois Gryffondors furent partis, elle s'approcha du corps de son frère, elle sentait qu'il y avait encore un peu de vie en lui. 

\- Lily, murmura-t-il en pensant la voir

Puis il mourut, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Plus rien ne la retenait ici désormais.


End file.
